Haruhi's Reluctant Day Out
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot. Haruhi spills coffee on her laptop a week before law school begins. New, perfect laptop: 475,000 yen. Driving all over town in order to find said perfect laptop: 25,000 yen. A kiss from Kyoya: priceless. There are some things money can buy. For everything else, there's Kyoya Ootori.


Haruhi's Reluctant Day Out

 **Author's Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. The first line is also not mine, belonging to Mel Brooks, in all his comic glory. All rights go to their respective owners. There is another contest at the KyoyaHaruhi club, so you know I want to participate. The theme is "Back to School", so here is a one-shot I thought of while brainstorming. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~

Haruhi's mind was a raging torrent, flooded with rivulets of thought cascading into a waterfall of creative alternatives. So many cases that she could use, and she took a sip of her coffee as she decided which one to use…

"Haru-hi!"

Haruhi choked, and then the coffee was on her laptop. Everywhere. Why did life hate her so?

Tamaki and the twins were now surrounding Haruhi, concern in their faces and hands on her shoulders.

"What happened, Haruhi? Did you spill your coffee?"

Haruhi wanted to slap all of the clueless idiots. She had told them on multiple occasions to knock before barging in as she prepared for law school next week. It was her first year, and she was off to a terrible start, not having access to a computer. She could probably salvage the data on it, but she did not have the money for a new one, so that would have to wait. Frustration filled Haruhi as she turned around.

"Yes, I did, and it's all your fault!"

"So get a new one," said Hikaru with practiced ease, leaning on her chair.

Kaoru nodded while Tamaki hid in a corner, growing mushrooms because of Haruhi yelling at him.

"Some of us can't just go out and get a new one whenever the fancy strikes us, or whenever a newer one comes out," hissed Haruhi, closing the laptop with finality.

"But isn't that the one that Tono gave you a couple years ago? To replace the one that died?"

Haruhi remembered how her first laptop had died at Tamaki's hands while being overheated on one too many occasions. Tamaki had felt so bad that he had gone out and surprised her with a new one. At the time, they had been dating, so he used that as his excuse for getting it for her. Now, he did not have that reason.

"Yes, that was. I loved it, and planned to keep it for a long time. Now I can't. Five years, and I have to give it up."

"Don't worry. It lived a long, good life," said Kaoru with an understanding pat. "You'll find another one like it."

"I hope so," said Haruhi, staring at her old friend, so dependable those past five years. "But I'll have to save for it. I hope they still make that model. I'll just have to make do until then."

All of a sudden, Tamaki was up, all sadness erased from his face. He yanked both twins by their expensive silk shirts out of Haruhi's room, shouting, "I hope you can salvage all your work, Haruhi! See you soon!"

Haruhi stood, baffled by Tamaki's behavior and not realizing that he had just had a brilliant idea. She knew where the nearest computer repair store was, so she decided to go do as Tamaki suggested. Unfortunately, after hours of trying, they could get any of the data back, and so Haruhi came home even more disheartened about losing all of her work. It was a good thing she had all of her textbooks as real books and kept plenty of paper around.

By the next day, Haruhi had managed to get back all that she had lost on the computer by writing it out. She was worn out, but it was Friday night. Her dad would be home soon, so she stopped and made dinner.

Dinner had just been laid out when Ranka walked in, cheery and bouncy as ever as he hugged his daughter with circles under her eyes.

"Haruhi! Why do you look so tired? School hasn't started yet," he said, hands on his hips in a protective manner.

"I lost my laptop, Dad. I spilled coffee on it by accident."

"That's awful! You need it for school, right? Why don't you ask that wonderful Ootori boy if you can borrow his laptop for a couple of days. He's always been so accommodating in the past. I bet he'd do that until you can go out and get a new one," said Ranka, clapping his hands as he imagined Kyoya coming over.

Haruhi looked around, almost afraid that mentioning his name would make him appear. She did _not_ want him seeing her like this. He would get ideas.

"Uh, that's a great idea, Dad. I'll try that tomorrow. So, how was work?" asked Haruhi, eager to change the subject.

Once in bed that night, Haruhi thought about her dad's suggestion seriously. By the end, she decided that it could not hurt to ask one of the guys to borrow their laptop, as she knew all of them owned at least two laptops. She would rather inconvenience one of the three who were responsible for making her spill her coffee, but if she was being honest with herself, she would rather see Kyoya.

Kyoya was the one who had proven himself a true friend throughout her university years, appearing at odd moments when she needed him, and always managed to leave something of his with her. That had especially been the case after she broke up with Tamaki, where Kyoya would be a quiet study partner, a welcome change from the distraction that Tamaki was as her study partner. She would make food for him, and he would occasionally talk when she needed him to bounce off ideas. Rarely did Kyoya bounce ideas off of her, but when he did, they ended up discussing it for hours. It had turned into quite the symbiotic relationship, even if he was always leaving some textbook at her place. They joked that he had started a debt for her each time that she made him forget things there, forcing him to come back. If he was not so good-natured about coming back, Haruhi might have believed him ready to make another debt.

Truth be told, Haruhi had begun to like Kyoya as more than a friend. The last thing she wanted to do was impose on him or make him start another debt for her, so asking him to borrow his laptop was out. She also needed to get more sleep, because she knew that if he saw her with such bags under her eyes, he would do what he did last time during finals week, scaring away certain loud and obnoxious friends of theirs with help from Mori and Hunny. The twins had complained for weeks afterward about how mean Kyoya had been, while Tamaki was more understanding, even if he wanted to be beside her and make sure she got enough sleep. Kyoya's reason for doing so was because there was a Host Club reunion at Ouran Academy a few days after finals, but Haruhi knew better.

Haruhi fell asleep to thoughts of sitting beside Kyoya, staring at his laptop, and so she woke up feeling refreshed. Since she was so refreshed, she figured today was the perfect day to finish the paper for the first week of class, so she just put on whatever was comfortable for staying inside all day.

The first two hours of her morning she tried to start the paper, but to no avail. Little things kept popping up. Finally, she thought she would have time, and then a knock came at her door. She puzzled over who it could be until she looked and saw that the same three visitors of last time were at her door.

"Go away, you guys! I'm in the middle of writing a paper. I don't want to be disturbed."

"But we're here to help you finish your paper, honest!" said Kaoru.

"Please, Haruhi, open the door," pleaded Tamaki. He gave his best puppy dog eyes until the door opened.

"And how do the three of you plan on helping me write this paper?" asked Haruhi, hands on her hips and face full of skepticism.

"By stealing you away!" sing-songed Tamaki.

The three hauled Haruhi into her bedroom to grab her better clothes ("Where's all those outfits we have given you, Haruhi?"). Once she was changed, all three dragged her downstairs into a waiting limo.

"But I have to finish this paper! I'm gonna kill Tamaki when I get my hands on him," said Haruhi with conviction as the door closed on her.

"Have fun, Haruhi! I hope you find your old laptop!" screamed Tamaki, waving cheerfully as the car drove away without him and the twins.

Inside the vehicle, Haruhi was ready to attack the first person she saw for this mess, as it was taking her away from her paper. She silently steamed until she heard a male clear his throat. Her ears perked up at the familiar sound, and she snuck a look to see if she was right about his identity. She was.

Kyoya sat in his seat, laptop open and eyes glued to the screen. When Haruhi looked up fully, he turned his head toward her, his Host Club smile in place.

"Are we having some Tamaki difficulties, Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyoya. It's good to see you, too," said Haruhi as she tried and failed to keep the deadpan look off her face.

"It's always a pleasure," said Kyoya with a true grin as he scooted toward Haruhi so that their bodies were inches from one another. "I do wish you had mentioned something to me sooner about this debacle. I was surprised to hear about your lack of technology from Tamaki."

For a moment, Haruhi wondered what Kyoya meant by that last statement. Was he truly surprised? Did he really mean that? Did he truly care?

Haruhi mentally shook herself at that last thought. There was no point in over-analyzing Kyoya's words and actions. She would turn into the girls that she used to host, and she did _not_ want to do that. Of course Kyoya was only being polite. It was not because he thought that he meant more to her, or wanted to be, not that his closeness was really helping….

Haruhi finally looked up into the curious gaze of Kyoya. For a moment they stared at one another, and then he smiled at her, some curious mix of triumph and indulgence. He gave her a look to signify that he was still waiting for her answer, making Haruhi realize that she still had not spoken.

"Considering that the blond idiot is the one responsible for this mess to begin with, I feel it is only appropriate," said Haruhi, unsure of what else to say and shrugging her shoulders.

"Still, if you were going to be up late trying to finish what you lost, you could've borrowed a laptop. It was the least that Tamaki could have done. I would have, if you asked."

Kyoya gave her a meaningful look, and Haruhi wondered if her father had somehow gotten ahold of him. It would be like her father to do so.

"I didn't always depend on a laptop to do work. I survived just fine before I met the lot of you, and I could do so again with old technology."

"But still," said Kyoya waving a hand about dramatically before lowering his voice, "why do that when you have many attractive and willing male friends who would love to help? Why deprive them of their chance to help the secret princess? Is chivalry dead?"

As the sarcasm appeared in Kyoya's last question, Haruhi chuckled.

"I'm in this car with you for reasons I still don't know, so I guess not. Why am I here, Kyoya?"

"Because, Haruhi, you need a new laptop."

"Oh, right," said Haruhi as she slumped back in her seat, not excited at the prospect of spending the whole day being fawned over.

"It just so happens that I have had the most recent experience with laptop shopping, and I'm good at bargaining. It looks like I get to take you shopping now with my credit card. I'll make sure to save the receipts," said Kyoya, smiling in remembrance of a previous trip to a mall.

It took Haruhi a few moments to remember said shopping trip to the mall, but remember she did. Come to think of it, she did not have her wallet or cell phone with her…. Why had she let the boys bully her into changing out of her comfortable clothes? Oh right, Tamaki and his puppy eyes. Drat him.

"You can wring Tamaki's neck later, Haruhi," said Kyoya with a chuckle.

"I still think you're telepathic," murmured Haruhi under her breath.

"With an excellent sense of hearing to boot," replied Kyoya as he turned the laptop toward her. "Now, Tamaki has led me to understand that you loved your old laptop and would like to find another just like it. Sadly, that model is no longer made. As a result, I have a list of stores in the area, as well as all of the laptops they carry. I have compiled a list of laptops that I think will suit your needs and preferences, if you'll look here…."

For the next hour, Kyoya pointed at his screen and listed important figures about RAM and storage space on the laptops. Haruhi kept on scrolling, looking for one that looked similar to her old one. The only thing she decided upon was that she did not want one like Kyoya's.

"Your keyboard is too compressed for my liking, Kyoya. Why is it so small?"

"A good point, Haruhi. Let's get rid of all the smaller ones," said Kyoya, reaching over Haruhi and unchecking some check boxes on his master list of lists. Haruhi tried to move out of the way, but found that she could not. It seemed that Kyoya's hands were right on top of hers, preventing her from moving.

Even after Kyoya finished, his hands lingered, as though he were contemplating something. Haruhi tried not to think about the warmth in Kyoya's soft hands and let him linger. Then, Kyoya turned to Haruhi, noses almost touching.

"Haruhi, I'm intrigued that you're letting me stay this close to you. Every other person you shoo away, even your father. Why am I different?" he asked, an academic tone underlying his words.

"You need to be here, right?" said Haruhi with indifference.

"I need to be beside you? Yes, I do," Kyoya replied as his fingers curved in to squeeze Haruhi's hands before pulling away.

Haruhi would have responded, but that was when the car stopped, Tachibana showing himself.

"We have arrived, Young Master."

"Thank you, Tachibana. Shall we, Haruhi?"

Kyoya got out of the car and put an arm out for Haruhi. She took it, saying, "I suppose, seeing as chivalry's not dead. Even if you should be on my side and letting me go back to finish my paper."

"I _am_ on your side. I'm helping you finish it faster."

Haruhi had never doubted Kyoya's ability to argue, and she believed that if he could be a trader for the rest of his life, Kyoya would live well. Clearly, her need for a computer was very much in his interest, if the oozing charm were any indication. Attendants appeared at once and hung off of his every word as he told them what he was looking for in a laptop. They were allowed into the back of multiple stores, trying out computers not for sale yet, as well as tried every computer on display.

The trying out process started with Kyoya tapping and trying a bit. Once he was satisfied, he let Haruhi try. Those he thought inferior were ignored by Haruhi, but still, after the first three stores, none of them had what Haruhi wanted. She had tried to tell him that none of them would be her old one, and that it was not worth the time and gas money, but Kyoya was stubborn and persistent. He would find her the perfect laptop.

They decided to stop for lunch, and the waitress flirted with Kyoya. He acted like a gentleman and simply gave his order, focusing on Haruhi. It still did not stop Haruhi from feeling a little miffed for no reason, but she did her best to ignore it. She was able to until another girl at a different table who knew Kyoya walked over, giving him a dazzling smile. She was the touchy-feely type, and Haruhi wanted the girl to leave Kyoya alone, seeing as he did not like such things. He got it enough from Tamaki as it was.

And did the girl not have manners and see that Kyoya had a lunch partner? Kyoya always knew better and would never do it on purpose to her. Besides, he did not care for the girl, and that was the most important part. That made Haruhi realize that she was jealous.

But, before she could do anything about the jealousy, Kyoya's hand reached out to hers, and he grasped hers. Haruhi looked up in time to see an interaction that made her jealous heart happy.

"But, as you can see, as much as I would enjoy continuing our conversation, I really must get back to my girlfriend. I'm being a terribly neglectful boyfriend right now. I hope you'll excuse me," the glasses-wearing one said with his best Host Club smile, turning away from the loud blonde as quickly as propriety allowed. He then continued the act by giving Haruhi a true smile.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. An old friend stopped by, no one important."

 _Important compared to you, at least,_ was the implication, and that made Haruhi smile back, and she no longer disliked the annoying blonde. She would be ready to fight many more blondes if it meant that he would smile and say such things like that again. Being important in Kyoya's opinion was a big deal for her, for all that he did in his life. As much as he tried to hide his good, caring side, Haruhi knew it was there, and for that and more, she valued his friendship.

After that, the meal went well. The act was dropped after the girl disappeared, and Haruhi still enjoyed herself. She ordered from an expensive menu and enjoyed it with gusto, and Kyoya made sure to save the receipts.

After lunch, they tried several more stores, striking out at all of them. Haruhi was just as adamant as Kyoya about what she wanted, leading to much frustration. She did not want this one, that one, or the one with green eggs and ham. But still, Kyoya dragged her to yet another store, until even he reached his limit. They were in his car when he turned to stare her down, grinding out his words.

"Haruhi, do you have any idea how much-"

"No, Kyoya. Do you have any idea how much I don't want to deal with this right now? I need to finish this paper."

"And I want to help you, Haruhi! Can't you see?! I've been trying all day to do just that!"

"Next to custom-ordering me a computer to look like my old one or repairing the old one, don't expect me to be satisfied. And don't get me started on how you're going to pay for this, because I certainly can't afford such a costly thing, nor am I making you pay for it. It's not your fault, and I'm not starting some new debt just to cover some silly thing I can do without for a time. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"But you _are_ worth it," said Kyoya with finality. "Don't you see, Haruhi? You _are_ worth it to me. You deserve it for all the work you've done, and you need it for class. This is not negotiable."

The two continued to stare at one another, unsure of how to proceed. Haruhi tried to think of some way to convince him to go home, and Kyoya did his best to communicate his feelings to Haruhi but realized that she was oblivious, lost to other things in her mind. He thought back on what she said, trying to figure out how to convince her more, until he thought about what she said at first. Of course.

"Tachibana, take us to the makers at once," he said, breaking eye contact.

Haruhi felt satisfied that he had broken eye contact first, but she did not want to go to yet another store.

"Just humor me for one more store, Haruhi. Just one more, and I'll take you home. I promise."

Haruhi grumbled under her breath but nodded. Kyoya looked pleased.

"Now, Haruhi, tell me exactly what your old computer had, and if there's anything about it you'd like updated or upgraded."

With such encouragement, Haruhi listed all the specs of her old friend until they arrived at the store. There, Kyoya picked up her old laptop and led her out. The sales reps immediately brought the pair to the back, where the owner, a computer engineer who built all of his own computers, looked on excitedly.

"How much does it cost to make a custom laptop?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked the old man, eyeing the old laptop.

"I need it to look exactly like this, with these specs," said Kyoya as he handed the list of Haruhi's needs to the man.

"For all that, 600,000 yen. What does the little lady have to say?"

Haruhi wanted leave the store at once. No computer was worth that much money. She started to back up, but Kyoya stood his ground and began the bargaining. By the time they agreed on a price, the guy had agreed to salvage everything on the old laptop, as well as build the new one for 475,000 yen. The men walked away satisfied, while Haruhi stared in awe as Kyoya handed the man a credit card, paying for half of it up front.

Once the transaction was finished, the pair left the store, Kyoya satisfied with himself.

"Kyoya, do you have any idea how much you spent on a computer just now? It's just a computer."

Haruhi forced Kyoya to look at her as she spoke. Kyoya replied in a nonchalant tone, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

"You're just a girl that I've known for seven years, the best seven years of my life. And?"

"We're not talking about me right now, Kyoya. We're talking about an item that will last a short time-"

"That you'll use until it dies, getting your money's worth and passing law school with it, no doubt-" interrupted Kyoya as he took her hand to prevent her from letting her mind wander to how long she would use the computer. He wanted all of her attention on him, and him alone as he willed her to see what was in his eyes.

"When you should be more worried about is how much of your day you've wasted, not to mention how much gas we've used driving from store to store," said Haruhi, trying to wrench herself away, letting her words make him realize what he had done. They did not have the desired effect, as Kyoya continued to look so calm about what he had done, waving her words away.

"It'll only be around 25,000 yen. That's not much. No, what's important is the end result: your happiness."

The part of Haruhi that really liked Kyoya wanted to smile and ask more about that, but the rational part of her told her to move on and lost.

"Why are you so concerned about me, Kyoya? I'm just a friend," said Haruhi, confusion marring her features as she gestured helplessly.

"No, Haruhi. You're much more than that to me. Besides Tamaki, you're my best friend, the one I trust to have a good head on her shoulders and tell me the honest truth," he said loosening his grip on her.

Haruhi did her part and squeezed his hands, to show him that she always would. Kyoya continued, hope returning to his eyes.

"You're the one I trust more than my own family at times, and you're also the one who understands me best. You saw something in me no one else ever did ever since Okinawa, and then again at the mall. You see more, a better me. I want that and your respect. I want you."

Kyoya took that moment to lean in and kiss Haruhi.

He simply said, "You matter to me."

For several moments, Haruhi was too happy for words. Kyoya ate up the smile that graced her face. All that hinting, that closeness… that had been done on purpose?

"Why didn't you say so at the beginning, Kyoya? This day could've gone so differently."

"You'd actually let me buy you the computer, Haruhi?"

"Well, no, but we could've been less at odds and enjoyed each other's company better. If you like me that much, you should've asked me out months ago."

"You? Then?" was all Kyoya could muster, awareness dawning in his eyes.

Haruhi was only allowed to nod before Kyoya kissed her again.

"Kiss you first to win you over," said Kyoya nodding. "Duly noted, Haruhi."

"It's an intriguing notion in its own way, don't you think?" asked Haruhi with a wry smile.

The two smiled like idiots for the rest of the short car ride before they pulled in front of Haruhi's home, the rest of the Hosts waiting excitedly.

"Did you find a new one, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki worriedly as he wrung his hands about.

"Yes, it's being custom-ordered and will take several weeks to arrive," replied Haruhi as she looked at Kyoya.

"She's using mine in the meantime," said Kyoya, taking a few steps closer to Haruhi. Mori and Hunny smiled at the increased closeness.

"Did I give you enough to cover it?" said Tamaki.

"What do you mean, cover it?" asked Haruhi looking between the blond and her new boyfriend.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Tamaki felt so bad about making you spill coffee on your laptop that he agreed to pay for the new one, no matter the cost. I gave him a rough estimate, and the twins agreed to help as well."

Kyoya gave another small smile as he looked at Haruhi and explained the money situation.

"More like guilt-tripped into it by Tono and Kyoya," groused Hikaru, Kaoru punching him to keep quiet.

"It's for Haruhi. She deserves the best," said Kyoya, about to put his arm around Haruhi when a powerful motor and cackling could be heard.

"Hey kiddos! Did ya miss me? I hope you're ready, because it's back to school time! Have all you boys and girl been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" asked Renge with her index finger pointing towards them as she pranced upon her stage in her green and yellow outfit.

Haruhi's eyes widened in horror, and she started to back up toward her door.

Renge saw Haruhi's eyes and laughed maniacally, continuing, "You haven't? Well, what've you been doing all this time?"

At that, Haruhi rushed up to Kyoya, kissed him on the cheek, and dashed inside before anyone could follow her. As the door closed, she yelled, "I still have to finish that paper! Bye guys! Kyoya, come over for dinner tomorrow."

All but Kyoya did a double take. Kyoya was wearing a smug grin.

"Wait, what just happened? I'm still confused," said Hikaru.

"Me too," replied Tamaki, turning to Kyoya. "How did Renge find us, and since when are you and Haruhi going out?"

"As of today," answered Kyoya. "I've been meaning to ask her out for some time, but it never felt like the right moment. Today was."

As everyone gathered around Kyoya to congratulate him (other than Renge, who left to go eat rice), Haruhi sat down at her table to write, a blush still on her face from kissing Kyoya like that and then leaving him to face the others alone. She would make it up to him the next day, even if he was more than capable of handling them.

"Haruhi, what's going on outside, and why did you kiss that wonderful Ootori boy?"

Haruhi did her own double take as she realized that her dad was already home.

"Did I mention that Tamaki bought me a new computer so I won't have to worry about that, and that I'm now dating Kyoya?"

"No, you didn't! C'mere, you!" said Ranka, squeezing his only daughter. "I'm so happy for you! Bout time you did! What do you need money and computers for when you have Kyoya Ootori?"

~~~~~~~KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: What, indeed. You know I had to include Renge somewhere in here, just like in the anime episode. And I feel this situation is something we can all appreciate, because life happens to all of us, and it would be nice if we had Kyoya driving us around to help find the perfect computer for us, as well as get everything transferred. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
